Blood thirsty
by Meerblume
Summary: Harry und Tom verbringen Halloween zusammen. Doch was ist wenn Harry aus versehen einen falschen Eindruck erweckt? Übersetzung! HPxTR


Hi,

Ich melde mich mal wieder mit einer Übersetzung. Der Original Autor ist Isys Luna Skeeter. Bei der ich mich Bedanke das ich die Geschichte übersetzen durfte. schaut doch auch bitte mal ins Original.

link:

s/9799887/1/Halloween-Fic-Fest-Blood-Thirsty

Ich wünsche euch nun viel Spaß beim Lesen^^

Blood Thirsty

Der grünäugige Zauberer kam nach Hause. Er hatte noch kurz im Lebensmittelgeschäft um die Ecke eingekauft, da er bemerkt hatte, dass sein Freund Folgendes wieder einmal vergessen hatte: Ein leerer Kühlschrank bedeutete, dass man Essen kaufen musste; ansonsten gab es zum Abendessen nichts auf den Tisch. Aber natürlich würde dieser verdammte Bastard nicht einmal ans Essen denken, würde der Grünäugige ihn nicht daran erinnern; er war selber viel zu beschäftigt, so schnell wie nur möglich einen höheren Platz im Ministerium zu bekommen…

Der junge Zauberer seufzte. Als ob er als Quidditchspieler nicht schon selber erschöpft genug wäre, auch wenn was sein Liebhaber nicht so denken mochte!  
Harry, das war der Name des grünäugigen Zauberers, stellte den Beutel mit den Einkäufen auf der Tischplatte ab und wusch sich die Hände, bevor er mit der Zubereitung des Abendessens begann. Er schnappte sich eines der Messer und begann das Lendenfilet zu zerlegen. Sein Freund war manchmal echt grausam, wegen ihm hatte Harry immer das Gefühl abnormal zu sein, nur weil er lieber Muggelkleidung trug als Umhänge und ein Qudditchspieler geworden war anstatt eine Karriere als Auror zu verfolgen wie Harrys Eltern es sich wünschten oder Politiker zu werden wie sein Freund es selbst war. Harry mochte Muggel, er bevorzugte es in einem Muggelviertel zu wohnen anstatt in einem mit Zauberern, und die Kleidung war auch viel bequemer… also wirklich, Zauberer wussten nicht einmal von Hosen!  
Harry hörte die Türklingel und seufzte; war es möglich, dass sein Freund schon wieder den verdammten Hausschlüssel vergessen hatte?  
Harry ging zur Tür und öffnete sie mit einem finsteren Blick, dazu bereit, seinen verdammten Freund zu Tode zu schreien, als er bemerkte, dass eine Gruppe von Kindern mit Kostümen vor seiner Haustür stand. Einer von ihnen ging als Vampir, ein anderer, bedeckt von einem weißen Laken, als Geist und einer, vermutete Harry, sollte wohl sogar eine Muggelversion von einem Zauberer darstellen.  
„Ja?" zischte Harry, und empfand ein wenig Mitleid mit den Kindern, da diese schließlich nichts für seine schlechte Laune konnten.  
Die Gruppe sah an Harry hoch und runter, wurde bleich und rannte schreiend davon. Harry blieb verwirrt stehen, schloss die Tür wieder und fragte sich, was wohl mit diesen Kindern schief ging. Harry fuhr mit seiner Hand durch seine Haare, was er öfters tat wenn er über etwas nachdachte. Dabei bemerkte er eine Sache… er hatte vergessen das Messer abzulegen, als er aus der Küche ging. Das Messer war komplett mit Blut bedeckt…. und es tropfte. Und das dann auch noch kombiniert mit Harrys finsterem Blick und dem Zischen… er fragte sich, ob er den Kindern damit den Schreck ihres Lebens eingejagt hatte.  
Harry hörte das Schloss klicken, schaute auf, und sah seinen Freund in der Tür stehen. Der grauäugige, in einem Muggelanzug gekleidete Mann sah Harry fragend an und schloss die Tür, bevor er zuerst auf das Messer blickte und dann zu Harry. Er ließ seine Tasche zu Boden fallen, bevor er sich ihm näherte und ihm vorsichtig das Messer aus der Hand nahm.  
„Harry.. was hast du dieses Mal getan?" fragte Tom mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue.  
Harry wurde rot, klar… als hätte Harry jemanden umgebracht.

„Nichts! Ich war nur dabei das Abendessen vorzubereiten, als ein paar Kinder an der Tür klingelten… sie haben Kostüme getragen und sind ausgeflippt und…"  
Tom seufzte. Er legte seine freie Hand auf Harrys Schulter und zog ihn mit in die Küche, wo er das Messer neben das Fleisch legte.  
„Heute ist Samhain, Harry. Muggel neigen dazu, es mit Kostümen, Streichen und Süßigkeiten zu feiern."  
„Oh… das war heute?" fragte Harry, rot werdend.  
Tom rollte seine Augen und küsste Harry auf die Stirn.  
„Wenn du weniger Zeit auf dem Feld und mehr Zeit mit Menschen verbringen würdest, wüsstest du das", argumentierte sein Geliebter. „Ich bin bald wieder da." Tom war weg, bevor Harry hätte reagieren können.  
Harry sah hinunter auf das Fleisch, welches er gerade vorbereitete, doch plötzlich kehrte all der Ärger auf Tom zurück und er verlor die Lust aufs Kochen. Er packte das Fleisch mit mehr Kraft als benötigt in eine Tüte und steckte sie in den Kühlschrank. Dann nahm er sich eine Schüssel aus dem Schrank, füllte sie mit Milch und Cornflakes und machte sich auf den Weg ins Wohnzimmer, um seine Serie zu schauen.

-Szenen wechsel-

Tom massierte seine Augenbrauen als er die Kinder verfolgte, die er von Harry und seinem Haus hatte wegrennen sehen. Harry war so problematisch manchmal. Es war nicht schwer, die verdammten Muggel ausfindig zu machen; jeder hätte sich besser verstecken können als diese Teenager hier. Einer nach dem anderen, als Tom sie fand, ließ mehr von seinem Blutdurst erwachen; bei jedem weiteren Kind ließ er es blutiger Vorgehen als beim Vorherigen. Das Blut von dem Messer, tropfen zu sehen, das Harry vorher noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, weckte etwas in ihm, dass er für Harrys Gesundheit besser geheim hielt. Ernsthaft, er konnte die Kinder doch nicht einfach so leben lassen, nachdem sie das gesehen hatten. Jemand würde noch denken, dass Harry der Serienkiller Voldemort war, der zurzeit herumging, und den niemand finden konnte…  
Tom sah auf die Innereien des letzten Kindes, welche überall auf dem Boden verteilt lagen.  
Es war schon lange her, seit er das letzte Mal für Harry gekocht hatte… Harry liebte es wenn er das tat. Und Tom wusste, dass Harry genau jetzt vor diesem dummen Muggelgerät sitzen würde, sich seine Serien mit einer Schüssel Cornflakes auf dem Schoß ansah und daran dachte, Tom zu ignorieren. Tom lächelte und näherte sich dem letzten Muggel, welcher versuchte sich los zu machen; seine Hände waren voller Blut, welches aus den Wunden tropfte, die er schlug. Na ja… zu mindestens würde Harry nicht wegen einem Essensmangel meckern können. Mit der Menge an Kindern, die er getötet hatte, würde er erst nächsten Monat wieder töten müssen. Tom kniete sich nieder und fasste mit seiner Hand auf die Wunde des Muggels, welcher gerade versuchte wegzukriechen, was die Schmerzen allerdings verhinderten. Tom hob die blutige Hand zu seinem Mund und leckte daran.  
Ja, Harry würde diesen hier lieben.  
Manchmal war es doch gut, dass Harry so vorhersehbar war. Dadurch hatte Tom die Küche ganz für sich alleine und konnte ohne Störung das Fleisch der sieben Teenager vorbereiten. Es würde Reis mit Innereien geben. Als Tom schließlich das Fleisch in den Kühlschrank legen wollte um es frisch zu halten, sah er das Essen, das Harry bereits angefangen hatte vorzubereiten, und grinste es höhnisch an. Tom nahm es und warf es in den Mühleimer. Warum beharrte Harry darauf, dieses schreckliche Essen zu kaufen?

-Szenen wechsel-

Harry sah wie sich Tom mit zwei Tellern in der Hand, die er auf dem Tisch abstellte, neben ihn setzte, und ihm die Schüssel aus der Hand nahm und ebenfalls ablegte. Harry ignorierte ihn weiter, bis Tom ihm einen Teller in die Hand drückte. Es war heiß. Nur ungern sah Harry auf das, was Tom die letzten zwei Stunden in der Küche zubereitet hatte. Er schielte Tom seitlich an, welcher seinen Reis aß. Harry hatte kein Huhn gekauft, offensichtlich musste Tom wohl losgegangen sein um welches zu kaufen…  
„Tut mir Leid?" versuchte er zu murmeln, bevor er ein Mundvoll von seinem Essen zu sich nahm.  
Harry konnte nicht anders; er seufzte bei dem Geschmack. Tom brauchte manchmal Stunden zum Kochen…. Aber es schmeckte immer köstlich. Tom lächelte amüsiert und küsste ihn auf die Stirn.  
„Ich gehe dann mal davon aus, dass du es magst."  
Harry nickte.  
„Es ist großartig. Du weißt wirklich wie man Hähnchen blutig mit Reis kocht."  
Tom grinste Harry an wie bei einem Insider.  
„Ich weiß es, nicht wahr? Und jetzt iss es, dieses spezielle Hähnchen war sehr geisterhaft…."  
Harry amüsierte sich über Toms Versuch einen Witz zu reißen, lehnte sich aber dennoch gegen ihn und machte weiter damit, das Essen von dem Teller zu verspeisen, ohne etwas zu sagen.  
„Wegen den Kindern….Ich weiß, dass du es nicht magst, wenn Leute einen falschen Eindruck von uns bekommen…"  
„Keine Sorge. Ich hab mich schon darum gekümmert", versprach Tom.  
Harry nickte. Das war, wie sein Freund war. Er kümmerte sich immer um Dinge, auch wenn Harry es nicht wollte. Er konnte ein richtiger Bastard sein, aber er kümmerte sich immer um Harry und dies war der Grund, warum er angefangen hatte, ihn zu lieben. Denn schließlich war Tom immer dagewesen für Harry, wenn niemand sonst es war. Als Harry von aufstrebenden dunklen Zauberern angegriffen worden war, war Tom der einzige gewesen, der ihm geholfen hatte, aus der Welt, die er sich geschaffen hatte, auszubrechen, und dem Ganzen zu entfliehen. Selbst seine sogenannten Freunde hatten ihn zu der Zeit immer nur von der Seite angeschielt. Harrys einziges Bedauern an der ganzen Geschichte war, dass der berühmte dunkle Zauberer Lord Voldemort die Teens in die Finger bekommen hatte, bevor Harry sich rächen konnte. Das einzige was von ihnen übrig geblieben war, waren ihre Knochen und ihre Kleidung.  
„Über was denkst du nach?"  
Harry lächelte zu seinem Geliebten und setzte sich auf, um ihn küssen zu können.  
„Warum ich dich so liebe."  
Tom grinste runter zu Harry mit einem schelmischen Lächeln, nahm sich die leeren Teller und stellte sie auf den Tee-Tisch.  
„Oh wirklich?" fragte er in einem kalten Ton mit dem er Harrys Körper erzittern ließ, bei dem Versprechen nach so viel mehr. Harry wurde rot, nickte aber, als sein Freund ihn rückwärts auf die Couch drückte, sodass er unten lag. „Du liebst mich wegen meinem Kochen?" fragte Tom skeptisch.  
Harry lachte.  
„Nun ja… du kochst großartig... aber ich muss sagen, wenn du mit mir Liebe machst, bist du auch nicht gerade schlecht…"  
Tom zog amüsiert eine Augenbraue hoch, bevor er sich runterbeugte um Harrys Lippen einzufangen, und leicht in seine Unterlippe biss sodass sie blutete.  
„Nicht schlecht, sagst du? Ich sollte dir dann wohl besser beweisen, dass du mein bist, nicht? Denn du wirst nirgendwo jemand besseren finden als mich, richtig?" fragte Tom, und Harry fühlte ein Bein an seinem Schritt reiben, wobei er ein Stöhnen unterdrücken musste bei dem Gefühl, das dabei erzeugt wurde. „Weißt du welche Farbe dir unglaublich gut stehen würde?" Harry brummte neugierig, kaum noch in der Lage zu denken. „Rot."  
Harry sah geschockt zu Tom.  
„Du hast die merkwürdigsten Kinks, von denen ich je gehört habe, Tom. Ernsthaft? Blut? Du willst mich ficken, wenn ich mit Blut beschmiert bin?" fragte er skeptisch und Tom nickte. Harry grummelte, was hatte er bloß getan um so etwas zu verdienen? „Fein. Aber im Badezimmer, damit ich es danach sauber hab!"  
Tom grinste und beugte sich zu ihm hinunter, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen.

-Szenen wechsel-

Als Harry das Bad betrat und die mit Blut gefüllte Wanne sah, fragte er sich, wo zur Hölle Tom so viel Blut diese Nacht herbekommen hatte, aber er wusste, dass es besser war, erst gar nicht nachzufragen. Immer wenn Harry mit einer von Toms Ideen einverstanden war, fand dieser einen Weg sie sofort umzusetzen. Ein nackter Harry stieg in das Blutbad und als er aufsah, blickte er in dunkle, mit Lust gefüllte, graue Augen, die ihn beobachteten. Jap. Das Blut turnte seinen Freund wirklich an. Sie mussten das noch ein paar Mal machen…  
Nicht einmal fragte sich Harry warum nicht noch andere Kinder irgendwelche Streiche spielten oder klingelten in dieser Nacht. Weil, selbst wenn sie es versuchten… keiner, Tom oder Harry wäre es möglich die Türklingel zu hören.

So, ich hoffe euch hat's gefallen.

LG eure Meerblume


End file.
